Percabeth, Frazel, Solangelo in Tartarus
by CrazyDementedTennisManiac
Summary: What happens in 10 years when everybody except Leo go into Tartarus.


"I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty

uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal

pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a

rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't

mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are in, the

olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer

be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl

mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm.

Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed

ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe.

Amzanig, huh? Yaeh and I awlyas thought slpeling

was ipmorantt! Tahts so cool!

If you could read that, paste this to your profile. And wirte tihs on yuor nxet selniplg tset. And send this to your English teacher which I did."

Tribute to funkynewspaper! Check out his story here!

u/7828630/Funkynewspaper

Thank you, my friend funkynewspaper for this funny comment! Loved it!

I have his permission

I do not own any PJO or HoO characters(sadly)

Chapter 1: WHYYYYYYY?

*Sob,sob…*

"Frazel fans"

Frank: Uhhhhhhhhh

piper: *Blushes*

Leo: WHY AM I NOT IN THERE?!

Piper: Jason loves me?*Blush*

Jason: THE TRUTH IS OUT! WHO SAID THIS?!

Annabeth: Why do we fall in again?

Percy: FRAZELLLLLLLLLLLLL! And Solangelo!

Will: More importantly, WHY ARE WE IN TARTARUS?!

Aphrodite: Percabeth !

Gaea- You mean Percadeath? Hahahhahahahahahahahaha!

Piper: SHUT UP! PERCABETH IS THE GREATEST AND NOTHING COMES BETWEEN THEM!

Gaea: "Obsessive Fangirl

Disorder"

Piper: I HEARD THAT! And I'm proud!

Frank

Before you start criticizing me,(even though I'm supposed to be awesome) it wasn't my idea to go to Tartarus. Leo pushed me. Whatever happened to," OMG, Man up!" Why didn't he come?! Annabeth isn't talking to Percy, since she thinks this is just fault. I hear a slap. Annabeth slapped Percy. Then she screams," I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" We walked for a few steps. We all stopped to take a drink. When we walked, I saw Percy stayed behind. Then, he stabbed himself. Percy took Riptide and stabbed himself?! The devastation killed him. His face, filled with tears, and sadness. Last words, saying "Wise Girl". Devastation, and- "WE GOT IT!" Screamed the group, except Annabeth, but I realized they were talking about the ticket out.(Not a real ticket. I hope it was) I saw Annabeth run over, then I saw a startled face, then she walked away. I picked up Percy, and walked behind everyone.

Annabeth

You know how some people don't move on after breaking up? Well I'm not one of those people. Percy is dead to me. It's not because we're in Tartarus, it's because he was going to kill me. So, I figured, why not kill my boy-, used to be friend-ish person. Frank asks for me to stop. He tells everyone to keep going. He says to me," Annabeth, Percy wanted to give this to you. He planned his death." What? That was planned? "He thought you'd love it as a last gift." He brought out an amulet, labeled,' To wise girl' I became teary eyed. I opened it. There was a picture of me and him. Above it, the words said,'Seaweed brain, the perfect couple'. I started crying. This was the sweetest gift Percy could give me. My eyes were tears, and in seconds, the group huddled around me. I'd never felt more loved in my life.

Percy Jackson, why did you die on me? *Sob*

Percy

Hey. It's me. You must think I'm still alive. Guess what, I'm not. Seaweed Brain is dead. As in the sense where- wait, why am I explaining this? I'm watching over the 7. Sorry, the 5. Leo's on the Argo, and I'm dead. As you know, Annabeth broke up with me. And, it's really hard to stab yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go cry in a corner. Waaaaahhhhhhhhh! Mommy! Oh wait, she's still alive. Are you recording my thoughts?!

Leo

Hi. Who's blaming me now? Just asking. There's no cell service in Tartarus. I almost melted the Argo II in anger. They always make fun of me, like being "annoying" or "a joker", but I'm serious, because I'm beating up a few furies. They think Percy's dead. Pssh. Then, Zeus comes down.

"Percy's dead! And it's your fault!"

"Wha-" I was going to ask.

"He stabbed himself!"

"No! His death was planned! I know that!"

"How?!"

"I got a text from Frank." I said derpily.

"As a punishment, you will go to visit Calypso."

"That weirdo?" I asked. " Nobody can save her!"

"But you will find a way," Zeus whispered,"Or Annabeth dies."

"No!"

"Then find a way."

As I pondered the discussion, I wondered. Why didn't Poseid-

"My son is dead because of you!"

"Poseidon?" I said being blinded.

"Yeah, idiot! He died!" "Off you go to Calypso!"

Again? Oh, yeah, I saved her, then she got whizzed back. She was cursed not to remember me.

And with that, I went flying into the sky.

Calypso

How do you think I reacted to a random star falling at me? Oh, wait, it's a human. When he landed, I hit him with everything I had. Pots, pans, even rocks. I realized he was burning in anger. He stood up, and I screamed and ran away. (Did you really believe that?) I hit him with rocks, but he melted them.

"You're Calypso," he said.

"Yeah, I remember you," I said.

"You know Percy."

The sound of that broke my heart.

"He's dead."

Well, that made me feel better.

"He committed suicide."

Uh, oh. This happened to everyone who loved me.

"Hi I'm Leo Valdez, awesome, and charming."

I might like this guy. Uh! Snap out of it!

"I'm here to rescue you."

He's hopeless.

Sally

Let me get this straight. My son is dead?! What?! Whyyyy?

*sob, sob*

What did I(and everybody who knew and loved Percy) do to deserve this?

Athena

To Sally Blofis, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper, and everybody else.( I hate writing names.)

Subject: Percy.

Percy Jackson is dead. Yet, since he's being a nuisance complaining about Annabeth and Sally, so he's going to be put back in Tartarus. He will be put back in, let's say, 5 minutes. Is that good? Thanks.

Annabeth

"Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, when Percy wasn't dead…" I was mumbling.

"Hey Annabeth." Frank said. "Watcha mumbling?"

"A parody of stressed out," I said.

"Well I'd love to heard it!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I suck at singing."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go. We're almost out."

PING! I hear everyone's phone ring in a choir like fashion.

"This says that Percy Jackson has been put back in Tartarus."

"Annabeth!" I heard from behind me.

"What?" I said to the boy. "Wait! If you're here," I said to Frank,"Who's back there?"

"Hey! Wise Girl!"

As soon as I heard that I turned around, and I saw Percy! I ran toward him with tears in my eyes. Everyone ran at him, but before they reached him, Frank teleported(he can do that?) and stabbed Percy. His last words(again) were, "Wise Girl." I ran and fell on him, and I cried forever(probably 19 minutes) and I heard him say," Wise Girl, you're hurting me."

"What?" I said. "You said you'd never hurt if you're carrying your own strength."

"Yeah, I know, but you fell on me, I'm stabbed-"

"Okay, I'll get off. But promise me two things."

"What?"

"One, you marry me as soon as we get out of Tartarus. Second, never leave me again!" I pushed him back.

"Deal."

"Hey guys?" Piper said.

"Yeah?"

"I love the Percabeth reunion, but we have a problem than Percy being gone."

"What?"

"Frank's gone."

"What?!" I said. "We thought he was with you?"

I know where he is," Percy continued, "he went to kill Tartarus's minions at the doors of death."

"How would you know?"

"Athena told me this would happen if I somehow came back."

"Well this sucks."

"We need to get there fast before he dies," Percy said.


End file.
